Relationship Problems
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Chad does something that messes up his relationship with Taylor. Will Taylor forgive him or is this the end for them? Just a quick little one shot


Taylor Mckessie walked into the doors of East High with a smile on her face. She had just returned from a family gathering and she missed her friends and her boyfriend like crazy. Her friends is what the school calls, Wildcat Royalty. They are all some of the nicest students at East High and it also helps that some are very Alethic like her Boyfriend, Chad Danforth.

Taylor smiled as she thought about her curly head boyfriend. He was the co-captain of both the basketball team and the baseball team. He always knew how to keep a smile on her face and she could never stay made at him because of this. The two had been dating for a year as of 2 months ago. They had been friends forever, but Chad had finally got enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend when they decided to be each other's date at the Junior Prom. After prom was over, they went out for a walk at the park, where he rambled on about how much he liked her, which made Taylor shut him up by kissing him and the rest is what they call history. Taylor finally reached her locker as she started to get the things she needed for the day ready.

As she was looking in her locker, she felt someone walk up to her and spin her around before slamming their lips on hers. She giggled as she already knew who those lips belong too.

"Chad." Taylor giggled as her boyfriend pulled her closer before finally pulling her back.

"Oh God I missed you."

"I missed you too." Taylor said with a smiled as she gave him a lite peck on the lips.

"Remind me again why you had to go all the way to Atlanta for the weekend." Chad said as he watched his girlfriend go back to her locker.

"It was my grandparent's 50th wedding anniversary." Taylor told him as she closed her locker and leaned back on it. Chad smiled at her before caging her between his arms and her locker.

"Everyone was asking about you. My grandma keeps asking when we are getting married." Taylor said with an eye roll as her boyfriend laughed.

"She does know we've only been dating for a year right and you know I would've came with you if I didn't have baseball practice. It was the first practice and I couldn't miss it." Chad told her as he placed his foreheads on hers making Taylor smiled.

"I know and I love you for even thinking about going."

"I love you too baby." Chad replied with a smile as the two kissed.

"Come on let's get to homeroom before Darbus gives you detention again." Taylor said once they pulled back making Chad groan.

* * *

It was now lunch and Taylor and the rest of the girls had just made it over to their table, the same table that had been theirs since freshman year.

"Hey guys." All the girls said as they each sat by their boyfriends, all except Taylor.

"Where's Chad?" Taylor asked Troy, her boyfriend's best friend.

"He's still in Mrs. Johnson's room. He went there during free period. Something about him and his partner had to work on their history project."

"He does know its lunch right?' Sharpay Evans said making everyone laugh.

"I'll go get him." Taylor said as she got up and walked to Mrs. Johnson's room.

Once she walked into the room, she noticed that the teacher wasn't there, but she looked over and saw two students making out against the back table. She was just getting ready to walk off until she did and double take.

"Chad?" Taylor whispered as she saw her boyfriend push off from the girl. She noticed that the girl was Emily Jackson, a girl that was on the dance team with Taylor but the two had always been at each head ever since she moved here in 8th grade. Things really got worse when Taylor and Chad started dating, but Chad told her not to worry about it since he loved her or so she thought.

"Taylor, baby it's not what it looks like." Chad said as he walked towards Taylor but all she did was shake her head and run out of the room.

"Shit….Taylor!" Chad yelled as he ran after her.

He watched her run out of the school and into her car. She didn't care that they still had 3 periods left, she had to get away from him. She couldn't believe it, after everything they've been through, Chad cheated on her. With tears running down her face, Taylor had finally made it home and as soon as she was getting ready to walk into the house, she heard the voice of her boyfriend…well ex-boyfriend.

"Taylor! Taylor wait please." She just shook her head and walked into her house. Before she could close the door, Chad had already made his way to her doorstep and into the house.

"Baby would you please just let me explain." Chad pleaded with his girlfriend, since he refused to call her his ex.

"Explain what Chad! How could you. After everything, you cheated on me and with that bitch!" Taylor yelled with fire in her eyes.

"She came on to me Taylor I promise. You know I don't have feelings for her. Only for you, I love you Taylor." Chad said with all truth in his eyes. He couldn't lose her, not after he finally got her to be his.

"You know, I should've know you were like all the other jocks. I thought you were different. God this is the exact reason I didn't want to tell you about my feelings. You know what, I don't care. You can have her. I hope you two have a great life." Taylor said as she ran to her room with Chad hot on her heels pleading with her to listen. This time however, she made it to her room before Chad could reach it and was able to close and lock her door.

"Taylor please, you have to believe me. I know you may think I'm like that but not with you. You're too special to me. I love you Taylor, and you know I do. I know I may be dumb half the time, but not when it comes to our relationship. Please Taylor just let me in so that we can talk about this. Please." Chad pleaded with her.

"Just go home Chad." Taylor said with her back against the door and tears still streaming down her face.

Chad looked at the door shocked. He just placed his hand on the door before walking out of her house. When he finally reached his car, he got in the front seat and that's when the tears finally came to his eyes. This couldn't be happening. They fought before, but it never got to a point of a break up. He couldn't believe he had let this happened. He had just lost the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn't know if he was going to get her back.

Taylor looked out of her bedroom window and saw Chad pull away in his car. She went and sat on her bed and noticed the stuff animal that Chad had just bought her for her anniversary. It was a stuffed penguin from Build-A-Bear Workshop. The penguin had on a lab coat and in its hand it held a basketball. He named it Chaylor seeing as that was their couple name that the girls had come up with. When you pressed the penguins left flipper, you could hear Chad's voice saying "Happy Anniversary Taylor, I love you." Taylor looked at the bear with anger and through it across her room as more tears came to her eyes. She just laid down on her bed and closed her eyes all while praying that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

Chad walked in the school the next day and it seemed like everyone knew that him and Taylor had broken up. Everyone was looking and whispering as he walked past. He just ignored them and walked to his locker where he saw his best friend waiting for him.

"Hey man." Troy said when Chad finally walked up to his locker.

"Hey."

"So I heard you and Taylor broke up. Please don't tell me it's true that you cheated on her with Emily." Troy said as Chad looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude what's wrong with you?! You know I would never do that to Taylor. I love her way to much."

"Yeah I figured. You know the girls are pissed at you though." Troy told him as Chad groaned.

"So much for asked them to help me get Taylor to talk to me. I tried calling her 32 times last night and she rejected all of my calls. I think she even started to block them too." Chad said as he closed his locker. "What am I going do man."

Troy just looked at his best friend with sorrow. He had never seen Chad look this way before especially not over a girl.

"I wish I could tell you man, but I'm here to help if you need it."

"Thanks Troy. Now let's get to homeroom. The last thing I need at the moment is another detention."

It was finally the end of the school day and all Taylor wanted to do was get home. All day she could feel Chad's eyes on her. He looked as if someone had kicked his puppy. She had no idea why she was feeling guilty when he was the one who cheated. When she reached her locker, she mentally groaned as she saw Chad standing right next to it. _"Just ignore him Taylor" _She thought as she walked up to her locker. Chad had stood there for a minute and after realizing she wasn't going to say anything he spoke first.

"Hi." Still nothing. "Taylor are you just going to ignore me forever. I mean you didn't answer any of my phone calls last night and now you wouldn't even look at me today."

"None of this would be happening if you wouldn't have cheated."

"But I-"

"Yea you didn't cheat. Whatever, I'm done with your lies, don't you have to get back to Emily." Taylor said as she slammed her locker shut and walked off. Before she got too far she felt a hand grab her arm and before she knew it she had slapped Chad.

"Don't' touch me! You lost that right." Taylor said through her teeth as she walked down the hall. All Chad could do was hold his cheek and watch the love of his life walk off.

* * *

It's been an entire week and Chaylor still wasn't back together. Chad had been doing everything to try and get her back, but Taylor want having it. That was the ad thing about dating such a stubborn girl. Little did he know he was going to get her back quicker than he thought.

"Hello Chad." Jasmine McKessie said as she opened the door to see her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Mrs. Mckessie, my mom said that you had something for her."

"Oh right come on in." Chad did as he told and followed her to the kitchen.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Truthful, I've been terrible. I miss Taylor like crazy, but she won't listen to me."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you'll get her back in no time." Chad just smiled at the women he thought of as another mother. They both turned their heads towards the door as they saw Taylor walk in.

"Hi, mom, here's some of the groceries, the rest…" Taylor stopped as she saw Chad in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey Taylor." Chad said with a small smile as she rolled her eyes at him and walked back out to her car.

"Chad why don't you help Taylor get the rest of the groceries while I go get the thing your mother needed." Chad nodded his head as he walked outside to see Taylor struggling with a bag.

"Here, let me." Chad said as he took the bag and another one.

"You know you don't have to help." Taylor said as they sat the bas on the counter.

"I want too." Chad said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I miss you Tay." Chad said as he looked at her in her eyes, as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Chad…"

"Would you please just give me a chance? Taylor you know me. You know I would never cheat. Before you walked into that room, Emily had pulled me into her for a kiss. Before I could even push her off, you came in. I swear I didn't kiss her" Chad said as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Chad I-" Before she could even reply, she felt Chad pull her in for a kiss. Her mind was telling her to pull back, but her heart was telling her to hold on and reminding her how much she missed him. Chad had pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible and put as much passion into the kiss as he could before he finally pulled back.

"Please, baby please come back to me. Please." Chad pleaded as Taylor finally looked into his eyes. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I-I believe you."

"Really." Chad said with a smile as Taylor nodded. She squealed as Chad picked her up and spun her around.

"Does this mean you'll take me back?"

"Yeah baby, I will." Taylor said as she kissed him.

"I love you Taylor."

"I love you too Chad." Taylor said with a smile as the two hugged it out

* * *

**Hey guys, just a quick little one shot. I've never did a Chad and Taylor story and this has been in my head so why not. I have a poll up in my profile so please do me a favor and go and vote. I have so many thoughts in my head and it would help a lot if I got you guys input. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. Oh and Happy New Year! P.S. If you haven't already read Forbidden love please go and read it. I think it's one of my best :)**


End file.
